Many abnormally heavy persons become hospitalised because of their excessive weight. Such persons are likely to weigh 150 kg or more. It is not possible for nursing staff to maneuver people of this weight, and special hoists or other arrangements are conventionally used when it is necessary to turn the patient over or to move them from a recumbent position to a sitting or upright position. Such patients will also from time to time require treatments to be performed on their bodies, and for this purpose it has hitherto been necessary to remove the patient from the bed and move them to a treatment station.